Dark Gaia
Dark Gaia (ダーク・ガイア, Dāku Gaia) is a gargantuan monster (referred to in the Gaia Manuscripts by Professor Dillon Pickle as a hyper energy organism), the representation of darkness, night and destruction, originating from the dawn of time and the incarnation of darkness, night and destruction. Since the beginning of time, Dark Gaia has fought Light Gaia in an perpetual cycle destruction of rebirth of Mobius where Dark Gaia destroys the planet after having slept for eons for then to have its work undone and itself returned to sleep by Light Gaia to continue the cycle. In the Unleashed Saga, Dark Gaia was awoken prematurely by Dr. Eggman's Chaos Energy Cannon, who planned to use its power to conquer the world and establish his Eggman Empire (or the Eggmanland), which cause it to break apart and scatter across the world. After being reassembled, Dark Gaia attempted to destroy the world again, but was defeated returned to dormancy again by Sonic the Hedgehog and Light Gaia, restoring its cycle. Appearance :Voice actor: Not Known (English), Not Known (Japanese) Dark Gaia is an immensely large and gargantuan creature of such size that it makes characters such as Sonic the Hedgehog seem like nothing more than dust grains in comparison to it. Its has brown skin with the lower body and torso resembling that of a snake's, two thin arms with long neon blue claws and scaly shoulders. Its head itself is very wide, much wider than its main body and is mostly composed of its jagged mouth (which remains closed until it transforms). Its central face looks like that of a reptile, with four small horns on the top of it, and white eyes. On its back, Dark Gaia has seven purple flaming energy tentacles sticking out from it, and neon blue scaly fins that runs from its lower back, up to its head. It also possesses "hair" in the form of purple energy that emits from its head and back, giving it the appearance of a mohawk. Gallery Personality As a living embodiment of darkness, Dark Gaia is an innate and malevolent force of nature. Mostly, it acts like a savage, hostile and abominable beast, attacking anyone in its way. Since the sole purpose for its existence is to destroy the world, Dark Gaia seemingly lacks any sign of consciousness and is only driven by its singular instinct to bring the end of the world, not showing any reasons, regrets or thoughts about its actions. Despite its bestial behavior, Dark Gaia appears to be a sapient being to some extent. Rather than attacking in animalistic ways, it shows genuine cunning in battle such as trapping the Gaia Colossus and planning to attack in a way Chip could not figure out, or choosing to extract its fragments from Sonic before continuing its assault. Also, during the battle, it made body movements indicating a mocking laugh Relationships Friends and Allies *Dark Gaia's Minions **Dark Moray **Dark Gaia Phoenix **Dark Guardian Neutral *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Jack Robotnik **Orbot **Cubot Familiy *Chip (Light counterpart) Rivals *Chip Enemies *Chip *Humans *Samuel Oak *Ash Ketchum *Thomas Jones *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese **Big the Cat *Christopher Thorndyke *Chuck Thorndyke *Nurse Joy *G.U.N. **Abraham Tower **Hope Robotnik **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega **Officer Jenny *Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Vanilla the Rabbit *NiGHTS *Prof. Pickle *Prof. Pickle's Assistant *Team Rocket **Jessie **James **Mewoth **Jake Powers and abilities Dark Gaia is shown to be one of the most powerful beings, good or evil, to ever appear in the Sonic series, possibly only second or equal to Solaris. During the climatic battle against it, Dark Gaia was able to fight Super Sonic to the point where he ended up fainting from exhaustion, something no foe so far has been capable of, and at the same time, take on Light Gaia, a being who supposedly should be on the same level of strength as Dark Gaia itself. Additionally, Dark Gaia (as shown in its perfect form) is one of the few enemies that is able to hurt Sonic while he is in his super form. As the sole reason for its existence, Dark Gaia has the natural ability to break an entire planet into pieces, which will eventually lead to the destruction of the planet itself. As a hyper energy organism, it is capable of shooting large beams of energy, where the strongest ones needs time to charge up, create small orbs of purple energy that shoots themselves at any enemy that comes too close and unleash a well of dark energy that can envelop a entire planet, bringing it into total darkness. Due to its incredible immense size, it also possesses vast amounts of physical strength and is shown being able to use its large claws in hand-to-hand combat, and pick up large blocks of magma with its hands and throw them like meteors. Since it is a physical manifestation of darkness, Dark Gaia can draw power from the negative energy in the world and the night itself, allowing its power to grow stronger, which is necessary for it to reach maturity. Combined with its status as a energy being, the fragments of Dark Gaia is capable of creating various dark and destructive monsters that are capable of possessing people, causing negative and erratic behavior. Its energy can also cause beings or even the environment to transform into corrupted creatures, such as the Dark Gaia Phoenix, Dark Moray, Dark Guardian, or to a lesser degree, Nightmare Sonic the Werehog. As shown by Eggman, Dark Gaia's energy is capable of powering machinery, such as the Egg Dragoon and Eggmanland. Dark Gaia's only known weak spots is its head or at least the top of its head, which seems to be highly sensitive to damage, since Sonic, in either his normal or nightmare forms, could inflict significant damage on Dark Gaia by attacking them. Also, because Dark Gaia in its first stage still is immature, it only uses its powers on a basic level, such as using it hands to pick up magma, rather than by levitation and can lose focus on its energy blasts, if attacked. As a being of darkness, and therefore one of the eternal forces alongside light, Dark Gaia is completely immortal and can therefore never be truly destroyed, as its presence is needed to preserve the world's balance. Transformations History Past Dark Gaia was born in the beginning of time as the incarnation of darkness, night and destruction and existed as the counterpart to Light Gaia. In this age, Dark Gaia and Light Gaia came to reside on Mobius when the planet came into existence, which Dark Gaia wanted to destroy because it was its purpose. Light Gaia however, assumed his job of protecting the planet from Dark Gaia, and as such, Dark Gaia began an endless conflict with Light Gaia in a continuous cycle of the destruction and rebirth of Earth over the eons. In this cycle, Dark Gaia would sleep in the Earth's core millions of years while gathering negative energy from the world to mature, for then to awaken during the time of awakening as Perfect Dark Gaia and break the planet apart before trying to utterly destroy it. Each time, however, Dark Gaia would be defeated by Light Gaia, who would rebuild the world and return Dark Gaia to dormancy, leaving Dark Gaia to gather up negative energy to awaken anew. Some tens of thousands of years prior to Unleashed Saga of Sonic Pokémon, Dark Gaia had just finished another cycle with Light Gaia and had returned to the planet's core to grow strong enough for the next confrontation. Synopsis Unleashed Saga Notes & Trivia See Also *Dark Gaia's Minions *Dark Moray *Dark Gaia Phoenix *Dark Guardian External Links Category:Mystical beings Category:Gaians Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Dark Gaia's Minions Category:Immortals